In recent years, traditional fuel dispensers have evolved into elaborate point-of-sale (PoS) devices having sophisticated control electronics and user interfaces with larger displays and easier-to-use user interfaces. The fuel dispensers may include various types of payment means, such as card readers and cash acceptors, to expedite and further enhance fueling transactions. Further, customers are not limited to the purchase of fuel at these dispensers. Newer dispensers allow the customer to purchase services, such as car washes, and goods, such as fast food or convenience store products. Once purchased, the customer needs only pick up the goods and services at the station store or the outlet of a vending machine.
In addition to local transactions, various types of information services are being provided at the fuel dispenser. In particular, Internet-related services are now being provided at the fuel dispenser. These services range from allowing customers to view various web pages to obtain desired information to supplying predefined advertising information to the customer via local or remote content servers. Unfortunately, the vast majority of fuel dispensers already in existence include displays and associated input devices that are insufficient for supporting web-based interaction. Further, many of the fuel dispensers fail to include the necessary control electronics to readily support such interaction.
Retail sales systems must also provide convenience for the customer and efficiency for the retailer. Credit and debit cards provide retailers with one mechanism for increasing the efficiency of retail sales systems, while providing a level of convenience to consumers. Indeed, credit card and debit card transactions are ubiquitous, with a variety of retail equipment providing such capability. A given retailer or merchant is effectively obligated to provide credit transaction capability because it is so widely expected. A growing number of customers own cellular telephones and, in particular, own digital cellular telephones. Digital cellular telephones are distinguished from their earlier generation analog counterparts in a number of ways. One significant distinction of the newer digital cellular phones is their intrinsic communications security. As such, these digital cellular phones are suitable for use in transaction processing, wherein a customer may transmit certain information, including their PIN, to effect a given retail transaction. Further, using a customer's digital cellular telephone as an integral part of a retail transaction system is consistent with the desire to provide customers with ever more convenient retail transactions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide retail systems capable of communicating certain transaction information to a cellular network for the purpose of obtaining transaction authorization, with such information sent through a customer cellular telephone.
Retail environments, such as gas stations and convenience stores, use fuel dispensers for completing transactions associated with purchases of goods and services. These fuel dispensers include user interfaces that allow customers to interact with the fuel dispensers. User interfaces at fuel dispensers typically include a display that provides a customer with information associated with a purchase transaction. This information can include an itemized listing of the products or services purchased and a total amount for the sale. The information presented can also include a prompt to the user for payment information. The prompt for payment information can include a request for account or other information required to complete the purchase transaction.
A customer interacts with the fuel terminal to initiate a transaction and to respond to information prompts using an input device, such as a touch screen, keypad, or pointing device. The input device provides the fuel dispenser with information from the customer that allows the fuel dispenser to process the transaction. This information is typically in the form of payment information, such as account information and personal identification numbers (PINs). Account number readers, such as card readers and interrogators, are used to retrieve some of the processing information, but PINs are usually entered manually by a user to ensure that the user is authorized to use the account information that is presented for payment.
However, fuel dispensers are typically open to view by bystanders. “Shoulder surfing” is a term that identifies a bystander that purposefully attempts to view the information on a display of a fuel dispenser or attempts to view a PIN entered on an input device by a customer of a fuel dispenser. Shoulder surfers can memorize the location of input keys and can easily interpret keystrokes at a fuel dispenser from a short distance without electronic equipment. Shoulder surfing has also become more advanced as perpetrators use binoculars and cameras in an attempt to obtain information about a customer's account without detection from more remote locations. By use of advanced surveillance equipment, shoulder surfers can obtain private information about customers of fuel dispensers virtually without detection. Shoulder surfing subjects customers of fuel dispensers to theft of identifying information associated with payment accounts and PINs.
Additionally, keypads of fuel dispensers wear out over time due to continuous and repeated action of their keys by customers. Conventional keypads are mechanical in nature. With use, the contacts within a keypad may also corrode and lose their conductivity. As such, fuel dispensers are plagued with a costly replacement schedule for user interface keypads. Accordingly, an approach for prevention of fraud at fuel dispensers is needed. Additionally, reduction in maintenance costs for user interface keypads of fuel dispensers is also needed.
Finally, prior art fuel dispensers include speakers that allow the user to hear advertisements and that also allow the attendant in the convenience store to speak to a customer. However, prior art speakers are loud and omni-directional so that sound from one dispenser interferes with sound generated from another dispenser. Therefore, a need exists for a dispenser that has a directional speaker that does not interfere with other customers at adjacent dispensers, and that also allows private communications to occur without others listening.